The world is increasingly filled with devices connected to the Internet. No longer are such devices limited to desktop computers and laptops, or even smart phones; wearable devices and even traditional appliances are now Internet-connected. This increasing variety of devices is also more and more capable of capturing information about their surrounds, such as their own locations and even the movement of people in their vicinity. This information is then shared with a number of entities, whether governments or advertisers, for commercial or public safety purposes.